Better Then Revenge
by iamklaine
Summary: Hunter let them have their little victory moment. They did do really great. Once he figured he gave them enough time, he walked into the choir room and looked at everyone's faces as he showed what was in his hand. A simple gun. *Rated T for theme not language*
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a story, let alone something like this so I tried my best..

* * *

Kurt was excited. It was the day before Regionals and the New Directions were sure to win. After all they had Marley's fantastic song and everyone's amazing vocals. How would they not? Kurt took his seat in the audience and the competition began. He politely clapped for each one but when the New Directions came on,his heart raced. There was Blaine. Up there, he looked happy. Santana looked over at him and only said four words, "You still love him." She said and looked back at the stage. He really did. And this time he wasn't going to let him go.

* * *

Hunter was standing in the back of the crowded auditorium. The New Directions standing up there, where he should be. Leading his team to victory. And there was Blaine. The center of all this pain. Well maybe it was time for a little pay back. He turned on his heel and went to gather his supplies. The beginning of the end.

* * *

They did it! The New Directions won! They were going to go to Nationals and they were redeemed from their loss at Sectionals. Kurt wheeled Artie into the choir room and they placed their trophy in the trophy case. They all gathered in a circle. Kurt standing next to Blaine. He gave him a hug and whispered in his ear "Congratulations." That's when they heard the door open and they all turned and were shocked at what they saw.

* * *

Hunter let them have their little victory moment. They did do really great. Once he figured he gave them enough time, he walked into the choir room and looked at everyone's faces as he showed what was in his hand. A simple gun.

* * *

Blaine's first instinct was to protect Kurt. He pushed Kurt behind him and held his hand. "Not so fast Anderson." Hunter said and Blaine looked shocked. "Let go of Hummel's hand and let him come here." Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt looked like he was about to break down. This wasn't real was it? This wasn't happening. "Good boy." He said as Kurt made his way over to him.

* * *

"Now I'm sure you are all so curious as to why I am here." He said looking at the New Directions. "First off let me say, you guys did fantastic and I congratulate you all. But however, that trophy should have been ours. Now I know what you are all thinking. But you cheated. And its not cheating, its motivation. And we would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you Anderson. In fact we wouldn't have needed it if you never changed your mind about your transfer." Hunter said pulling Kurt a little closer. Blaine wanted nothing more then to lurch forward and rip Kurt back but who knew what could happen. "You take what's important to us, we take what's important to you." Hunter said before gripping Kurt harder and making his way out the door.

* * *

**So there we go. I hope its good. Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wooh_ the amount of feedback on that, just wow. I can't believe it. But this is where I'll reply to reviews, so you can skip if you want. **

_**Missy13- **_**Well thank you. I hope it was good, I'm still kinda iffy on my writing but yes the rest of the story is coming. **

**_klaineisendgame11-_****Updating! **

_**Argentinechica94- **_**Well don't die, that would make me sad.. but yes I hope this chapter helps with that semi-cliffhanger thingy. **

**On with the story! **

* * *

Blaine was sitting on one of the hard plastic chairs with someone rubbing his back. In his mind he was pretending it was Kurt but he knew it really wasn't. Looking up it was Marley on one side and to his surprise, Kitty on the other. Santana looked like she was about to lash out on someone and the rest of the New Directions were scattered around the room, still pretty freaked out about what happened.

"We have to do something." Jake finally spoke up.

"Yeah but what are we going to do. We have no idea where he went or what he's capable of." Ryder replied. Blaine just looked down more. He was finally going to propose.

It was as if Hunter knew what was happening because at that moment Blaine's phone rang with Kurt's name on the screen. Blaine lept toward his phone and picked it up. "Hello." He answered stupidly.

"That's all you have to say? I have your little boyfriend here and all you have to say is hello?" Hunter mocked.

Blaine ignored that and went straight towards the question. "Please tell me he is alright."

"Lady boy is fine." Blaine sighed in relief. "For now." That didn't give him any comfort.

"What do you want for him?"

"I don't know yet. We'll just have to see won't we. Of course this also depends on Kurt's behavior."

"Let me talk to him." Blaine demanded.

"No. Not yet, you see he's taking a little, well lets call it a nap." Hunter said evilly into the phone.

"I'm going to kill you." Blaine shouted loosing all his anger. Kitty snatched the phone from his hands and took her turn talking to the Warbler.

"Listen here Bird Brain. I don't know Hummel any better then I know you but I do know he means a lot here to Anderson. So you give him back now, unharmed and I won't have to let these claws out, because I haven't used them in a while."

"Look at that, little kitten trying to scare me. Its not going to work. I'll be in touch." Hunter said before the line went dead. Kitty set the phone down where Blaine could find it when he got back. Sam and Santana led him out of the room before he hurt anyone. This was going to be harder then any of them thought. And this was only the beginning.

* * *

Kurt was forcefully pulled out of the choir room. He didn't have the mind to fight back. Blaine showed him the video of what Hunter did when someone put Splenda in his latte, now he could make him even angrier and he had a gun. So Kurt went with the better choice he had in mind. When they reached the parking lot, Kurt was shoved into the back of a black Ranger. He sat up and buckled himself in and kept silent the whole time.

Hunter didn't drive far. They took mostly back roads and ended up at a run down hotel that looked like it would fall apart at a simple touch. After Hunter let him out, stupid child locks, he grabbed hold of Kurt yet again pulling him into the unsafe building. They stood in the lobby which looked dusty and the furniture was probably from a thrift store. They didn't stay long as Kurt was yet again being pulled in another direction. They went through a small hallway and ended up in a small room with two queen sized beds covered in sheets with holes and the comforters has tares. Kurt was pulled towards the head board of a bed and Hunter pulled out what looked like rope from it, tying his hands above his head and attaching them to the head board.

"Now I have to go, and do something, you are going to stay here." Hunter said with a slight laugh. "Just to make sure you don't pull attention to yourself though." Hunter said before shoving cloth into Kurt's mouth and securing it with duct tape. "Now I have to go." Hunter said turning from the room. Was his intention just to leave Kurt here helpless. He tried to struggle free from his bonds but Hunter had made sure they were tight. pushing the gag out was no option either. So Kurt was forced to lie there and stare at the ceiling.

The first thing that came to his mind though was how much he wish Blaine was here. How much he missed him and just wanted his hold again. 'What are you thinking Kurt. You are supposed to be over him.' He thought to himself. 'But what if I'm not?' Kurt decided that now wasn't the time to be fighting with himself and more the time to figure out how to escape.

* * *

**A/N: And I was half awake when I wrote this so I hope it suits your needs. Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine missed Kurt. That much was obvious. He wanted his hold, his beautiful voice, just to know that he was going to be okay. But he didn't know anything. All he has was that one phone call from Hunter that seemed like forever ago, but was only this afternoon. Blaine held onto the small hope that they would find him. Mr. Shue went straight to the police after everyone had calmed down and they spent the rest of the afternoon well into the evening at the police station as they all gave their statements. Blaine was still in his costume when he laid down on his bed. Pulling up pictures of Kurt. That's when his phone rang again for the second time.

"Hello?" He asked already knowing who it was.

"Blainers, you guys went to the police? How could you?" Hunter asked pretending to be hurt.

"Oh I don't know, you took Kurt, threatened us all with a gun, what were we thinking?" Blaine mocked.

"Attitude doesn't fly with me Anderson." Hunter said darkly. Blaine quickly realized that he could really hurt Kurt if he wanted to.

"Please don't hurt him."

"Look who has finally figured out the game. I won't hurt him this time. Consider this. Well a warning. I'll be in touch." With that the line went dead.

* * *

Kurt was in what he assumed was a basement. Hunter had dragged him out of that room when he came back. His hand tied behind his back in the car and as soon as they arrived he was set free, but locked in this room. He didn't know where he was but all he knew was he wanted to be home. Be with his Dad, Finn, Carole, and Blaine. Blaine the one who really loved him. Once again, Kurt was shaken from his thoughts with the opening of a door.

"What do you want?" Kurt snapped seeing Hunter walk in.

"You seem to forget I hold your life in my hands Mr. Hummel." Hunter said picking at his nails. "I would be nice if I were you."

"I would never. You hold me here against my will. For what reason?" Kurt said getting closer.

"The plan is simple. Blaine hurt us, we hurt him. And that starts with you." Kurt stepped back. A little shocked at what he was hearing. "He busted the Warblers. Nick's parents through him out, Jeff's won't talk to him, Sebastian's beat him, and mine well they actually don't care." Hunter said with a small shrug. "He broke us and well I'm up for a little revenge." Hunter said coming a little closer. Kurt refused to cry.

"Why me?" Kurt's curiosity getting the best of him.

"Why you? Its obvious Blaine is still in love with you. And hurting you will kill him on the inside. Something he won't let go." Hunter said with a smile. "And that starts with breaking you." An evil glint in his eye.

"You'll never break me." Kurt said with a small amount of pride.

"You shouldn't have said that." Hunter said walking out leaving Kurt in darkness, yet again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. I'm trying just have a small amount of writers block. Until next time :) Reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up and it took him a minute to remember where he was. Locked in the basement of Dalton. One no one knew existed. One where no one would find him. He was at mercy of a lunatic who was seeking to get revenge because he did something stupid. Kurt put his head in his hands. He never got to tell his dad goodbye. What if he never saw him again? He wouldn't get to Broadway, he wouldn't get to follow any of his dreams. He didn't even get to tell Blaine goodbye. He didn't get to tell him that he still loved him. That was probably the part that hurt the most. Blaine would never know how he felt. Kurt let a tear slide down his face. After a minute Kurt stood up. No. I refuse to be the victim. I am going to get out of here myself if no one can find me. He said standing up. But its going to take some great acting and intensive planning.

* * *

The New Directions were all gathered in the choir room. It was the Monday after Regionals and most of them still hadn't gotten over what happened. They couldn't celebrate their victory because of the cost it took to win it. Blaine was in the worst state. No one had heard from him since they went home on Saturday. No one wanted to bother him. So they sat in silence, Blaine usually the first to start their meetings. Sam stood up. "I have to go." He said picking up his bag.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked looking over at her boyfriend.

"To get Nightbird. We are bringing Kurt home." Sam said walking out of the room. The others looked at him, not sure if he was being stupid or if he had a real plan.

* * *

Sam walked into Blaine's room and the boy looked like he hadn't left his bed in days. His face was tear stained and his hair was out of its usual gel. He turned over at the sound of someone coming in his room.

"Go away." He said rolling over.

"No. Come on Blaine. I have an idea but I need you." Blaine looked at Sam confused.

"What kind of plan?"

"The kind to bring Kurt home. Come on pull out that Nightbird suit and lets get started." He said turning out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for short chapters. I know. I suck. But you should review anyway cause you love me. **


	5. Chapter 5

***pokes head in* Hey yeah you remember me? I'm here! I meant to update days ago but I kept forgetting... but I'm here now! So here is your long overdue chapter. **

* * *

Blaine looked himself over in the mirror. He saw Nightbird, but didn't feel like it. All he wanted was to crawl back into his bed and pretend Kurt was there. But sam forced him up out of his misery. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind he turned to the blonde.

"So what's the plan again?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"Simple. We start with looking around Dalton for clues. Then we expand our search." Sam said as he stood up to leave the room.

The drive to Dalton was longer then it should have been but that was probably Blaine's mind going crazy. They climbed back up the balcony the way they had months before and started in the choir room. They heard footsteps outside the door and quickly hid hoping not to be seen. Blaine saw Sebastian was talking on the phone. He caught a little of what was being said.

"Fine. I'll bring Lady boy up. You so owe me for this." Sebastian said as he tossed his phone into his pocket. Without thinking Blaine followed Sebastian. He made sure to keep out of sight.

He soon lost Sebastian's tail and tried to search the school. He was so lost in his thoughts of where Kurt could be he noticed he ran into someone.

* * *

Kurt was in pain. Thats all he could register. Hunter had come down and beat him. Hard. Kurt refused to cry. He had been stripped of his freedom, friends, family, he wasn't about to give Hunter his dignity as well. He looked up when he heard the door open. He scowled when he saw it was Sebastian. "What do you want?" He spat.

"Hunter wants you upstairs." Sebastian said as he nudged Kurt with his foot. "Come on." Kurt tried to fight but the taller boy was stronger. He was soon in Sebastian's arms and was being carried up the stairs. They arrived in a room Kurt assumed was a dorm. He looked around and noticed that there was a neat pile of books on the desk and a blazer thrown across the back of a chair. The room looked ordinary but the person who lived in it was far from that.

Kurt looked up when he noticed that Hunter had entered the room. He quickly found his hands very interesting.

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into some problems." He said as he made his way to sit across from Kurt. He looked across the bruises on the other's body and let out a slight chuckle.

Kurt bit his lip to keep from letting out a comment he knew would only cause himself more pain.

"So it seems that your little Glee Club is insistent in finding you. Two of them were on campus in those ridiculous superhero costumes. Don't worry though they were taken care of quickly." Kurt's heart felt like it stopped. He knew who it was. He only had that small string of hope that they would be okay.

"What did you do to them?" Kurt said through his teeth.

"Don't worry they won't come back. However this means we must move. Not just out of Dalton. Hope you like long car rides." Hunter said as he brought Kurt's hands behind his back. Somehow Kurt felt his chances of survival just shrunk even more.

* * *

**There is a crap chapter for you. But alas it is up. Reviews? **


End file.
